Shadow of Death
by Kalgante
Summary: Matthew Newton moves to live with his father in the united stated for one year when a strange man speaking in cryptic prophecy meets with him in a place between deram and reality. Do his words hold meaning? was it merely a dream. Regardless, Matt will need friends if he is going to make it through the year. Him, and countless others. accepting OC's!


[Persona! Hey my friends whom I likely have never met, as my username implies, you may call me Kalgante. I've been on this site for some time now and have recently been branching out to all different areas of fan fiction. This here is my first story for the Persona series and it's one that I'm particularly excited for. As usually, I am taking OCs for this story and hope to see a lot of creativity come through here. Now then, let's get started]

Fog, fog as far as could be seen. Or was it just clouds that surrounded his vision. A decent into dream perhaps? Yet such realistic sensation. The boy in question was young, in his late teen years. He was about five foot eleven and wore a thick blue collard shirt with blue jeans. His hair was short and brown, combed but a bit messy.

Suddenly, a jolt as the drifting came to a halt, his position shifting to something more comfortable. A sitting position complete with the plushness of a quality seat. The grogginess seemed to subside as his location began phasing into view. Around him formed a room fitted with velvet blue and other cold hues. His seat was a long bench extending to either side of the room with thick blue seating. Across from him, seated on a similarly colored seat was a man. Or, what could be called a man, his long nose and other facial features did not appear natural in any human being. The Man's elbows rested upon a round glass table with a potted plant atop it as he kept this hands folded and eyes shut. His outfit was a formal black suit that felt a bit welcoming somehow. After a short moment of silence and an opportunity of composure, the man across the room opened his eyes and spoke.

"Welcome to the velvet room, my name, is Igor, and this here, is my assistant, Claire. A pleasure to make your acquaintance" said the long nosed man.

The person he was referring to was a woman dressed in a blue outfit with round yellow circles on it. Her hair was blonde and tied up in a bun. Her sleeves were detached from the shirt and were likely pieces of clothing in and of themselves. The woman smiled with a set of pearly white teeth and replied.

"Greetings, I am Claire. Forgive me if I come off a bit wrong, I'm new you see" said the girl.

The boy who found himself in this room could think of little to say. He could only stare dumbstruck as the two spoke to him.

"There is no need for alarm, you are merely asleep in the real world. Now please, introduce yourself" said the man, his voice still calm and formal.

It took a moment for the boy to respond, but at least the answer to this question was obvious.

"Me?… I'm Matt Newton or… Matthew Newton… umm… real world? You mean this is a dream?" the boy asked, still dumbfounded by the situation.

"Yes, but you see, this place is much more than a dream. It is a place that lies between dream and reality, mind and matter. Your presence here means you have been chosen for a great destiny, the nature of which holds much intrigue" Igor explained.

Matt stared, still confused but gradually adjusting.

"Destiny? Alright, now I'm sure I'm dreaming" said Matt.

"It may not be clear to you now, but I can feel great change in your future. The best advice I can offer for the time being is to prepare yourself. Your friends will also be invaluable to you in your near future" said Igor.

"And why is this?" Matt asked.

"Such things are tied to your destiny, the details of which are unfortunately unclear to me at this time. For now, I shall bid you farewell, we will meet again when the time comes. Where will your destiny lead I wonder, most intriguing" said Igor.

Just as soon as he had arrived, Matt found the room disappearing around him and he returned to the haze that had enveloped him earlier. Of course, this didn't last long as he soon felt himself shoot awake.

Now he found himself sitting in the seat of a plane, a window to his right that showed the night sky. He laid his head back against the seat contemplating the dream he had just had. As he thought however, he took the time to dig into his pocket and retrieve a golden pocket watch before flipping it open. The inside held four separate clocks. One that told the time, another revealing the month. Two of them however hadn't moved at all. Regardless, the watch read two sixteen. With a bit of a sigh he returned the watch to his pocket and peered out through the window.

He watched as the dark clouds rolled by and the light from the stars managed to shine through. Peering around the interior of the plane again, he was sitting in the plush comfort of a first class cabin with a handful of others sharing the space with him. Each of them were asleep.

He didn't spend much more time contemplating as he felt himself drifting back off to sleep in anticipation for his arrival. This time when he dreamt, nothing in particular came to his head, in fact, nothing came to his head, just a blackness that seemed to warp time until morning.

It was the sound of slight conversation that awoke the sleeping boy this time, a little groggy but able to function. He straightened himself up in his seat and stretched his arms. Afterwards he retrieved his pocket watch again as it read eleven fourteen. His face twisted into a bit of a sneer before returning the watch to his pocket. Matt then opted to unzip a backpack at his feet and retrieve an mp3 player from it before popping the ear buds in and listening to it.

Matt paid little mind to the others sharing his cabin, nor did they pay much mind to him. Most of them were focusing on watching the movie up front anyway. It wasn't one Matt seemed familiar with as he continued poking through his music.

An hour or so had passed with little of any interest occurring in that time. Matt continued to listen to his music as the movie played as he decided to remove a notepad from his bag and examine it. It contained a time that read three forty and an address that read six twenty two briar street. Returning the note pad to the bag he again checked his watch to reveal that the time was twelve twenty. At this he again sneered and returned the watch to his pocket.

The rest of the flight continued on much like this as Matt found himself unable to get back to sleep. Instead, he did just about anything to keep his mind occupied, mostly just listening to music and drawing in the note pad. It wasn't until he could see his destination appearing below the plane that he finally stopped fidgeting.

"Attention all passengers, we are now arriving at Harpfield International airport, I repeat, we are now arriving at Harpfield International Airport. All passengers are requested to gather their belongings and prepare for landing" said a voice over the loud speakers.

Matt looked up to the speakers and let out a breath of air before peering outside again. Just as the pilot stated, the plane was making a decent to the town below. Matt returned his attention forward and adjusted his position in his seat before gathering his belongings. The rest was simply him waiting until the plane touched down and came to a halt. There, a terminal extended from the white building they had touched down beside.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at Harpfield International Airport, please gather all belongings and disembark through the door to your right, thank you for choosing Chase Airlines and have a wonderful stay" said the voice over the intercom.

Matt rose to his feet and retrieved his belongings from the rack above him, then proceeded to follow the others out of the plane. Through the windows of the terminal, Matt got a good look at the airport. It was relatively smaller than most other airports but then again, it belonged to a relatively small community. Matt simply followed the others out into the main building and observed the numerous people milling about throughout the place. Matt however paid them little mind otherwise and made his way down the escalator and soon, out the front door. As it was, it didn't take long to find where he was supposed to go as he took notice of a limousine parked beside the curb right out front. Matt shut his eyes and pressed his hand against his forehead with a sigh before moving over to it.

"Master Matt, it's so wonderful to see you again, how have you been?" asked the driver as he beckoned Matt over.

The Driver was a slightly tall man with a slightly bulky build and black hair covered with a black hat. He was dressed in what one might expect, that being a black suit with shiny dress shoes. On the front pocket was a golden emblem depicting a snake coiled around a sword.

"Hey umm…" said Matt thinking to himself.

"Fredric Sir, have you already forgotten about me?" the man asked.

"Oh yea umm… I do remember that name. it was a while ago though" said Matt.

"Of course. Well, your father sent me to bring you to the estate. It seems you've arrived just in time… well, almost" said Fredric.

"Yea, I was told someone would be waiting for me. Course he'd send a limo to pick me up. Alright then, thanks" said Matt.

Matt made his way into the back of the vehicle while Fredric sat in the drivers seat. With a turn of the key, the vehicle had begun to move forward leaving the airport behind.

Matt took the time to check out the car. It was clean with plentiful seating with a television in front and a mini bar in back. Matt found himself more interested in the town however as he peered out through the window. The community was small but the airport meant that it was the first stop for tourists coming in through plane. The streets were wide and well paved, at least on the main stretch. All along the sides were various places to shop as well as a handful of tourist attractions such as a couple of museums. Eventually the vehicle came to a bridge and crossed into a more residential section of the town. In the distance Matt could see the high school with the river flowing in back. All around however were some houses with large lawns as well as plenty of side streets leading to more. Where Matt was headed however was even further beyond these. In the distance, upon a hill was a gated home, a large gated home. Matt sneered as the vehicle approached it.

Eventually, the vehicle came upon the front gate which opened to reveal a driveway consisting of loose marble stones surrounded on either side with curbs separating it from the lawn. Just as the vehicle pulled in they were met with the same symbol that was on the pocket of the driver, and grill of the car. It was positioned on a concrete wall that connected two sets of stairs ascending either side of it. Just below it was a fountain and a bed of flowers. The limo parked just before the stairs and Matt stepped out.

"Welcome back Home Master Matt. You miss this place?" Fredric asked.

"Heh, a little. nostalgia value at least" said Matt.

"That it?" Fredric asked.

Before Matt responded the seen the front doors open as a man dressed in a black and red suit stepped out. His hair was slicked back and his pointed beard well trimmed. He definitely gave off the appearance of being fit The man leaned over the balcony and smiled a wide grin.

"Matthew my boy. Incredible to see you again, how was your flight?" the man asked.

"Good for the most part. No complaints. What about you dad. How have you been?" Matt asked.

"Been great! business is still going well. May be having a bit of trouble with a branch out east but nothing we can't handle. So, it's been a whole, what, ten years has it. My how you've grown" said the man as he quickly made his way down the steps and towards his son.

"Umm… yea…" said Matt before his father wrapped him in a hug.

Matt responded by doing the same.

"So how's mom doing, dig up any lost civilizations lately?" Matt's father asked.

Matt went silent for a moment.

"Umm… nope, not yet" said Matt.

"Ah I see, too bad. Well you know Cindy, she's a determined one, I hope she does well. Anyway, you're probably getting sick and tired of all that moving around. I'll bet you're missing being able to stay in one place for more than a month. Besides, probably about time to introduce you to the kids, come along" said Matt's father.

Matt stood in silence for a moment as he pressed his hand to his forehead before slowly following.

Matt made his way up the stairs and into the house. The inside was massive and spotlessly clean with the emblem present in various locations throughout it. Matt followed his father however and only observed things as he went, noting how although the inside was large, it certainly felt smaller since he had last been here.

Soon the two came to the living room which had glass walls between it and the hallway. The living room was large with a white carpet and furniture as well as plenty of electronics and a large television set built into the wall. Here sat two children, one male and one female with the male being the taller one. Though they were dressed a bit more casual than the others in the house the quality of their clothes was clear. The girl had blonde hair tied in pigtails and wore a pink and white shirt with a pleated pink skirt. The boy had black hair and wore a black collard shirt with black pants.

"Fillip, Lisa, I have someone I'd like you to meet" said the father.

The children stood up and turned to Matt.

"This here is Matt, I told you he'd be coming by. He's your big brother" said the father.

The kids looked to Matt and smiled as they hurried over to him.

"Woah, you're our big brother? Cool. I heard you traveled all over the place with your mom Cindy. That sounds so cool!" said Fillip excitedly

Matt was again silent, forcing a smile before responding.

"Well, it's kinda fun. All kinds of interesting things buried out there. Me and mom… err… Cindy, do go all over the world digging things up… so… how have you two been?" Matt asked.

"I'm dong good. I just got into Kindergarten. Tomorrow is my first day" said Lisa.

"I'm going into third grade, I just got some of my favorite erasers yesterday, the ones that look like cars. I'll give you one for school if you want" said Fillip.

"Oh yea, you've got school tomorrow. Don't worry though, you're all set Matt. You've got your supplies, the school's all ready for ya. It's gonna be a heck of a year for ya" said the father.

The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard moving through the hall and when everyone looked, they appeared to belong to a balding and portly servant dressed in a formal black suit.

"Excuse me Master Roger, I have a call for you. Someone from quicksilver wishes to speak to you" said the servant.

"Quicksilver? Alright then, I'll just be a Minute Matt. In the meantime, could the two of you please show your brother to his quarters. Don't worry, I had them prepared for you. I will contact you when it is time to eat" said the father.

At that, Roger took off following the servant who summoned him. Heeding their fathers words, the children beckoned for Matt to follow them.

The children lead Matt up the stairs in the entrance room and led him down the left hallway to a door to the right.

"Ok, here we are. Daddy had this room made especially for you, he says we're not allowed to go in without your permission" said Lisa.

"Can we go in?" Fredric asked.

"Umm, not right now you guys. I'll just need a moment to get familiar with the place first, alright?" Matt asked.

"Aww" Fredric moaned.

Matt paid it little mind as he turned and opened the door.

"See you two later" said Matt waving to them before closing the door.

Once inside Matt's eyes skimmed the room. It had little in the way of decor aside from the emblem that decorated the rest of the place. The room was covered in a red carpet with white curtains. It had plenty of other things such as dressers and electronics, not to mention it was quite large.

As Matt completed his skim of the room he simply tossed his bags down and flopped onto the bed, his face shifting from the smile he had worn earlier to an irritated sneer. For a while, he did nothing more than stare at the ceiling with his hands beneath his head. That was until he recalled his cell phone. At that he quickly retrieved it and searched his contacts for his mother, then proceeded to call her.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end.

"Hey mom, how's it going?" Matt asked.

"Matt! Hello huh, how was your trip, you there yet?" Cindy asked.

"The trip went okay, and yea, I'm here. Looks a lot different since we lived here. Still, Dad set me up with my old room… brings back memories… so how are things. Find anything interesting?" Matt asked.

"Not yet, some old pottery, most of it broken. And a few old pieces of jewelry. Still, we haven't exhausted the place yet. We'll keep going until there aint noth'n left to dig up. How's Roger doing?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know. Okay I guess. I met his kids… kinda feels weird to say I'm their brother… just doesn't feel right" said Matt.

"Well, you are technically their brother after all. Just treat them well, okay?" Cindy asked.

"Yea… still, a whole year… it's gonna be weird being with dad for that long, kinda wish I didn't come" said Matt.

"Oh, it'll be okay. Your father hasn't seen you in ten years after all, I'm sure he's ecstatic to have you there with him" said Cindy.

"Hmm… I guess, I haven't met err… Rebecca yet… man, I don't know" said Matt.

"It's alright, she's who your father chose after all, can't change that… anyway, you enjoy yourself there and remember, if you want anything just ask your father. I'm sure he'll be happy to provide… well, I just wanna say have a good first day of school, make a lot of friends now. I gotta go now, by sweetie, I'll miss you" said Cindy.

"Bye ma. I'll miss you two" said Matt.

At that, the two hung up and Matt turned on the television to keep his mind occupied until supper.

The time passed slowly as Matt let his situation sink in. he pulled out the watch again and instead of checking the time, her checked the month. It read June twentieth. Matt returned the watch to his pocket just before he heard a knock on his door.

"Master Matthew, if you would kindly follow me dinner is ready" said a voice at the door.

Without a word Matt stood up and made his way over to the door and opened it to see a young housekeeper standing there dressed in a white dress.

"Come along Master Matthew" said the housekeeper.

Matt simply followed her down the stairs and out into the dining room. Again, it was large with a table capable of accommodating ten or so people in the center as well as a couple others around the room.

"Matt, good to see you could join us. I had the cooks prepare something special for your arrival. Tonight it's lobster and prime rib for dinner" said Roger.

Matt looked over the table and he couldn't help but sprout a smile, a real one this time, at the spread of food available. Of course, seeing the woman sitting beside his father changed much of that. She was a brown haired woman in a blue dress with her hair tied up into a bun. She was trim and fair skinned with plenty of white makeup and red lipstick. Matt simply took his seat and began to dig in.

"So, have you eaten like this at all with Cindy?" Roger asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well, not, not really… or… maybe… a lot of foreign foods. We've had big dinners like this though. Probably the equivalent of this sometimes" said Matt.

"I see, that's good. It's nice to be able to enjoy yourself like this… oh yes, and this is Rebecca, I believe the two of you have met on the computer before" said Roger.

"A pleasure to meet you Matt" said the woman beside Roger.

Matt was silent for a moment before forcing himself to speak.

"Yea, nice to meet you too" he said.

The meal continued with some occasional conversation from those who were eating. When everything was finished Matt took his plate before the butlers came along and retrieved it from him.

"It's alright Matt, relax, it's what they're paid for… anyway, I've gotta get back to work, busy day today. Sorry we didn't have much time to get reacquainted but we've still got plenty of time to catch up. Anyway, see you later Matt" said Roger.

"Yea, see ya" said Matt as he turned to leave.

Back in his room Matt noticed that it was growing late. Time had passed slowly today but was mostly uneventful. Still, Matt felt what had happened was more than enough event for one day. As he was about to go to bed however he remembered he hadn't showered. Quickly rising to his feet he took some of his toiletry items and made his way out of his room. He looked up and down the hall before remembering where the bathroom was. Making his way further down the hall he found it and made his way inside.

The room was a bit larger than necessary but, like the rest of the house, was spotless. At this he hopped into the shower and reflected on the day.

Again, nothing else occurred that would have been of any note, Matt returned to his room and looked out the window. From here he could see the lights of the town glowing in the night, the sight of it brought a sense of calm to the tension. Still, Matt just wanted the day to end and his year here to just begin. At that, the threw off the covers, laid down, and after a few minutes of nostalgia, fell asleep.

[Alright, there we have it. I would certainly love to know what you all think about it. Anyway, onto business. As previously stated I am taking OC's for this. I am also doing my best to follow the flow of the games with an original story. Now then, there are a few things I need you to know about submitting your character. first of all, the majority of the information I am going to ask for is very important and the more information you can give me on your character, the better. If this means you need to take some extra time to develop them, or want to change it around for the convenience of this story then go for it. I want the best you folks can offer.

Next off, are some things about information. You can chose any arcane for your characters except for judgment and World. I also don't want to see a ton of the same Arcana. You've got twenty different Arcanas to work with, be creative.

Next! Be creative! I cannot stress this enough, lack of creativity is a constant presence in too many characters. I love seeing what ideas people can come up with and I am likely to use well developed characters more often than under developed ones.

Also! Do not over power personas like giving them an entire moveset of god moves. Balance is key! Also, none of the super personas such as Izanagi No Okami. again, balance is key. Remember, I will have more fun using balanced personas than un balanced ones. You can also offer personas you made up. Also, they will only start out with three. The rest will be learned later.

Special attack! this is pretty much like that attack in persona four when you can let your allies do a special move. so for this, nothing too over thetop but at the same time there is room to play around with it.

Now then, here's the info I need. Bio is extremely important!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Arcana:

Skills/Abilities:

Weaknesses/Fears:

Weapon of choice:

Special Attack:

Persona and evolved persona:

Persona abilities/Learned abilities (pick up to 3 to start out and up to 14 to learn):

Persona resistances:

Location of solace (favorite place or type of place to be):

Favorite personal belonging/Sentimental item:

Bio:

Miscellaneous information (anything else you wish to tell me):

And that about does it. If you have any questions please ask. This story will only run on the characters you folks submit as the story is heavily revolved around them. Until next time, I really look forward to seeing the characters you folks have to offer. Until we meet again… farewell]


End file.
